Where's My Dinner
by Suicidal Romances
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan are slacking on housekeeping since they are 'too busy' but two fellow Jedi, Keaira and Aislinn, decide to change that
1. Chapter 1: Bright Ideas

Disclaimer: Aislinn Vquali and Keaira Laerin are mine, please do not use without permission; All other characters from the Star Wars saga belong to George Lucas and I'm penniless.

'You know what Aislinn?' Keaira asked her friend, the tease in her eyes showing even though the holo. 'I'm up for an experiment.'

From experience, she knew 'experiment' was a term that Keaira usually used before making her throw up from the scenes she told her. 'Did I ever mention that you have an incredibly naughty mind?'

'Oh come on, Aislinn! I wasn't talking about that. Anyway, Skywalker's worse than me. I'd swear he isn't even working half the time. Most of the time, he's a million miles away until I do some threatening. So you want to hear?'

'Worse than you, huh? I'm sure I know that, given all the things you've been telling me. Okay, get on with it.'

'Nope.' 'Keaira Laerin! Get on with it or I'll tell on you!' 'Okay, calm down, I'm telling!'

'You know how they are always on their work non-stop? Okay, except for the moments when Skywalker's light-years away. But anyway, I think they need to snap out of it. I'm not going to be his maid for life...'

'Maid for life? Keaira, come on. You'd love it won't you?'

'Yeah, I'd love it if you just confessed that you liked Kenobi.'

'Shut up about that. I do not. Get on with it.'

'As I was saying, neither of us is going to be around forever. Unless the High Council changes the rules and allows marriage which will be over my dead body anyway. So, what do you say to be mean to them? I'd love doing it.'

'You mean you'd love it when Skywalker goes around trying to snap you out of your mean mood and spoils you.'

'Oh, shut up! Spoils... Crap! He's coming in. Start now, 'okay? I have to run. Meet you tomorrow, details later.'


	2. Chapter 2: Keaira Backhanded

**Keaira - Backhanded Teasing**

'Evening, Keaira,' He greeted her; she acknowledged it before walking off to her room.

She turned back, 'Sorry, Ani. I forgot to tell you that I have some work to do so I didn't have time to cook a lot. I just heated a frozen meal for myself. The dishes are in the sink. Please do them and find your own food. Thanks.' She darted into her soundproof room before he could say anything and locked the door before turning on her holo and contacting Aislinn.

'Hey, Keaira. So what's with the idea? Not just mean I hope? It is so vague and I can be mean in too many ways.'

Keaira laughed at her. 'Oh who doesn't know that Aislinn! But anyway, they need a proper lesson on depending on themselves. They won't be Master and Padawan forever. And neither will either one of us be there to drag them out of bed, do the mending and laundry and trivial for them. So what do you say to some pranks?'

'Pranks?' Aislinn's eyes positively lit up. 'I'm all for them!'

'Okay, say don't do the laundry. Sew stuff into a mess, don't wake them up, make them cook their own food, etc. The possibilities are endless, but I think you get the general idea.'

'Okay, got it, Keaira. I bet you started already.'

'Yep, just before I called you. Listen, I have to run but how about I meet you tomorrow, docking bay 2 and we take off somewhere while General and Commander are busy. I need some stuff and we can stop by Alderaan's space port for it. We're pretty close. Get Kenobi to give us permission will you?'

'Sure, why not. I'll get it, if you promise to pay for the meal tomorrow. Make sure Skywalker doesn't bully you.'

'Bully me? He'll be on the receiving end now. Make sure Kenobi doesn't make fun of you is more like it! Meal's on me then.' Keaira signed off and opened the door to find a fuming Anakin. 'Yeah, what's wrong now?'

'I thought the dishes were your job, and as were the laundry and the mending, Keaira dear?'

'Don't 'dear' me, Anakin. You ought to learn how really but fine, what did you tear up today?'

'Oh I ripped the hem of my cloak and I need the robes tomorrow so they ought to be in the laundry by now.'

'You know as well as I do, Skywalker, that I can't wash your robes while you have them on as you are way too big for the machine. I mean 6ft of you into a machine. You are kidding me! Go get out of it and pass me that cloak before I back out of this.'

Keaira sat beside the machine as it washed and dried the robes, re-stitched the hem, frustrated and trying to find a way for a prank. 'Yes, that's it!' She thought in excitement and started stitching uphill not straight. Anakin, she knew was too busy doing his battle plans to worry about this and well, she could just make his robes clean but a mess. She finished it and held it up for a look over. Perfect. She thought seeing one side looking shorter than the other. With an impish look, she took out the dried robes for ironing, carefully creasing them wrongly.


	3. Chapter 3: Wakeup Calls

**Wake-Up Calls**

Okay I finally got round to it. Got everything done just left the sectioning yawn

Obi-Wan woke up to the sound of music making the quarters shake. Evidently Aislinn has started playing it again. He winced as the lyrics came clearer and the singer purely shouted/screamed 'fed'.  
Aislinn knew he was reacting badly to her music and smirked evilly. The perfect Jedi won't use such language, obviously. The General was going to have a lot of trouble today, from the second he stepped out of his sleeping quarters, he was in for it.  
'Speaking of the devil.' She sighed out loud and switched off the music as he walked into the room. 'I was going to wake you in a minute. You'd have to fix your own food - if you have time that is. With your permission, General, Keaira and I will be headed to the closest space port, Alderaan I believe; To get some essentials.' Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly, in search for his cloak and footwear. ''Cya tonight!' She called and ran out of the apartment, trying to suppress her laughter.

Personally, she hadn't even planned to awake the Commander. But for all her heartless speech, she couldn't bring herself to. She lay in bed for an extra good half-hour before going to his room with the regular routine of dragging him out of bed. 'Good morning, Commander. You are late already by 15 minutes and the General has comm-ed several times.' She shook his shoulder. He shrugged her off.  
'Forces above! Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Commander of the Grand Republic Army!' She practically screamed. He jumped out of bed. 'Master Kenobi has comm-ed several times already. You will be at least half an hour late. I'm headed out to the Alderaan space port with Aislinn; she should have gotten permission from the General. We need to grab some stuff. Everything should be as it always is' yeah right she smirked to herself. 'So you can grab it together and dash. I have to go. I'm already late!' She ran in the direction of docking bay 2, giggling uncontrollably once she was out of earshot.

He never could believe Aislinn could listen to singers screaming such words without flinching. Even Keaira, her closest friend within the Order, had taken sometime to get used to it. Obi-Wan never had though, but as of the present moment, he was too busy looking for whatever else he needed. He combed through the shoe cabinet, mainly Aislinn's stuff, and finally located them right at the back, unpolished. His cloak, he found un-ironed stashed behind his bed, rumpled with ripped areas. There was no time now, he put everything on, mindful that he was a mess but still going on, comm-ing Anakin as he went but getting Keaira all the time, saying that he was still in bed.

'Using the full title, what was the girl thinking of?' Anakin muttered to himself, recalling Keaira's shouting of his full name and title to get him out of bed. Though technically, she wasn't young enough to be considered a girl but too young to be called a woman yet. A midway thing that made him wonder what to call it then. But currently, she wasn't exactly his problem. The only problem what where his things where. Though she hadn't been as heartless by still waking him up, she had been particularly evil in her hiding. Everything was missing. The whole ensemble. He combed his things many times over before giving up and breaking in her room. They had a mutual rule of his entering her room but he was like desperate for his things now and dashed to the closet.  
'Aha, the mischief!' He picked up everything from her wardrobe and quickly changed into it, not noticing his messiness in his rush.

Aislinn stalked around in Docking Bay 2, cursing under her breath while waiting for Keaira. She felt the latter's Force-signature as she ran up. 'Sorry, I waited a good half-hour so Skywalker could get nagged at by Kenobi. No chance to comm., he'd have waken up. Can we go now?'  
Aislinn glared at Keaira, 'Your prank had better be good. Since you're late, I'm flying.'  
'Fine, get on with it.' She pushed her to the nearby fighter.


	4. Chapter 4: Funny Messiness

**Funny Messiness**

The door buzzed, announcing an extremely late Jedi. Obi-Wan motioned with the Force to open it and his disheveled Padawan came up, his look wrestling between guilt and anger. 'Master, I'm dreadfully sorry to be this late but it was Keaira's fault…' Anakin never finished his sentence.  
'Keaira's? She is late with Aislinn as well; she'd get her just lecturing. And you ought to wake yourself up. No one will be doing it forever. I expect Keaira had the same sentiment.'  
Anakin's jaw dropped, 'You mean you are siding with her, Master?'  
'I'm looking at it as a whole, my very young Padawan. Speaking of wholes, you should look at your whole self' Obi-Wan shook his head. 'You are a pure mess.'  
'Well, Master, you don't look as great yourself.' Anakin retorted, while exiting the room.

'Keaira's going to get it.' Anakin cursed under his breath after seeing what she'd done. The clothes might as well been left un-ironed! Every crease was out. Though her creasing could go wrong once in a while, she couldn't have just done everything wrong. It had to be on purpose. And same with the stitching. Usually a small section that went out of line and back in line but now? It was all uphill. He took it off, putting it aside. He rather went without it than look like a moron, but the damage was done: he had passed many people on the way to meet Obi-Wan.

'So what exactly did you do to Kenobi?' Keaira questioned Aislinn after she had spilled the beans and both had recovered from their laughing fits.  
'Well, I gave him a bad wake-up call. I didn't even wake him up actually. He woke up to my music blasting. You know, that song we listen to when we're mad? With the f-word?'  
Keaira nodded. It was her personal way of telling Anakin to get out of her hair and out of the way when she was extremely furious.  
Aislinn continued, 'He got up just as the song got to the f-word part. Well, I kind of Force-nudged him a little. Then I dashed right down after getting permission. When I left, he was still on the search for his boots. That item, I hid at the back of all of mine, unpolished.' They both laughed helplessly. They knew how particular he was about polishing. 'And his cloak is the funniest. I left un-ironed completely but ripped it here and there. More like a lot of areas.' They collapsed in laughter again, just as they reached the diner.


	5. Chapter 5: Earlybirds get the Payback

**Earlybirds Get Payback**

'You are' He checked the chronometer. 'Exactly 29 minutes and 58 seconds late. What is your excuse?'  
Keaira just glared at him. 'None. I was out with Aislinn with permission and that permission did not have a time limit.' She stormed down the corridor to her quarters, saying over her shoulder. 'And don't expect me to wake you up tomorrow or anything else. And fix your own dinner!'   
Hearing the door slam, he sighed to himself. No proper dinner tonight thanks to his tongue, he supposed. Taking a glass of Correlian brandy he had bought earlier, he hit the screen to watch the pod race and hopefully, to forget his hunger.  
She snuck out of the room. Good, he was glued to the screen. Making her way to the kitchen, she started making herself a meal, her favorite pasta and cheese with other small sides that she knew he liked. Finishing preparations, she dropped herself in low chair before picking up a book to read.  
Sniffing his favorite food in the air, he detached his eyes from the race, though his old rival was on a crucial part of the race now. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed her enjoying the stuff that she usually cooked for both of them. 'Keaira?'  
She barely glanced up from the book. 'Yes?'

'Aislinn, dear?' Obi-Wan tried sweet-talking her before delivering a lecture. It didn't work. She gave him a good hard glare before retorting heatedly,  
'How many times do I have to tell you not to dear me! Get straight to the point and this over with.'  
'I gave you permission to leave and return…'  
'With no limit.'  
'And expected you to return by the regular time.' He finished, pretending not to hear her interruption. She stamped into the kitchen, ignoring the rest of his lecture. By the time he was finished with his long-winded-ness, she had finished eating her sandwich and sitting in the middle of the walkway as if in meditation.

'Where's my dinner?' He asked, trying to keep his temper at bay. She paused, seeming to contemplate his question as she finished yet another spoonful of pasta. Taking her own sweet time dabbing off the excess cheese, the napkin was laid down along with the plate on the table…

He shook her up with only one question, 'Where's my dinner?' the exact same second his Padawan said that to Keaira.

As if on cue, both girls started saying the exact same thing, 'I am so not your servant. I am not your slave. You want food, cook for yourself! It is like none of my business that you don't know how to cook or how to wash your own stuff or clean up after yourself or mend whatever you've torn. No one is going to be around forever.' Keaira stormed out of the quarters down to the library where, she nearly smashed into Aislinn for the door. At the sight of each other, they burst out laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile…  
Obi-Wan thought of asking Keaira what was wrong with Aislinn and Anakin thought the other way. Both of them distracted, they bumped into each other. 'Oh, good evening, Master. Have you seen Keaira or Aislinn?'  
'I was about to ask you the same thing, Padawan. Aislinn just had a temper and stormed out. I haven't seen Keaira.'  
'Well, Master, since you asked, Keaira just walked out as well. In quite a rage, I believe.'  
'I suspect a plot here…' Obi-Wan's statement was met with hysterical laughter as Master and Padawan looked at each other with suspicion.

But thankfully for them both, I've run out of tricks to play sigh what a waste!


End file.
